My Lady
by Roy D Harper
Summary: "I'd do anything to serve and protect my lady. Even if I have to give up my life." Are words that Naegi Makoto lives with. Becoming the personal butler of Celestia Ludenberg at a young age and having a talent, how much things will change? AU/ OOC Naegi/ Weird Pairing/ Ultimate Butler/
1. Prologue: A Promise

Prologue

**Welcome everybody! I'm back with a new story called 'My Lady'. You probably already know what this is about, but here are some important points:**

**Naegi will have a talent and it will be 'The Ultimate Butler'.**

**This is a Naegi x Celestia fic. It is a rare pairing, but one that I enjoy.**

**Naegi will be OOC and Celes maybe a little too.**

**And I think that those are the most important points, so with all that said, let's start the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: A Promise**

Naegi Makoto always wondered what his parents' job was.

He knows that they work for the Taeko family. A big-name family that has a lot of influence in japan. They work to the bone and always come back home tired making Naegi and his sister worried about them.

That's why he isn't sure what to expect when his parents told him that their boss' daughter, Yasuhiro Taeko, was looking for a playmate, and they offered to take Naegi to know her.

Now, he was in front of the extremely pale girl with red eyes that was shuffling a maze of cards with a small smile.

"Ehm, excuse me, Lady Taeko, but do you need me now?" Naegi asked nervously. His parents told him to refer to her with respect and treat her like a goddess, so he really is nervous to not screw up this.

Yasuhiro smiled at him and closed her eyes, as she stopped shuffling the cards. "Actually, I do. I am bored and I wish to play a game with you. Are you interested, Naegi?"

Naegi smiled at her and nodded his head. She clapped her hands in front of her. "Wonderful. Had you ever played poker?"

***Hours Later***

"It seems that my little girl had taken an interest in your son, Mr. Makoto." Yasuhiro father said to Mr. Makoto that smiled seeing how his son was smiling alongside his boss daughter.

"It seems that way. Naegi had always be a respectful boy."

Mr. Taeko chuckled "I can see that." He then turned his red eyes to his employee with a little glint in them "Tell me Mr. Makoto, would you like to win a little more money?"

Mr. Makoto eyes widen "Y-You mean a raise?"

"I am afraid not. You see Mr. Makoto, I had been looking someone to serve my dear Yasuhiro for some time now. But all the people that came looking for that position, didn't seem to be trustworthy." Mr. Makoto looked confused at his boss but let him continue "My point is, what would you say for young Naegi be Yasuhiro's personal butler?"

"You aren't serious, right?" Mr. Makoto asked with an incredulous face and Mr. Taeko chuckled.

"Of course, I am. Yasuhiro hasn't smiled or laughed like that in a long time. And as you said before, Naegi seems to be a rather polite boy. With some training, he would be perfect for Yasuhiro."

"I... I will need some time to think about it. And also, ask Naegi about this."

Mr. Taeko nodded "Of course. But I will rather have an answer by the end of the month if it isn't too much trouble."

Mr. Makoto nodded nervously "Y-Yes. It will be done, sir."

***Weeks Later***

"Yasuhiro, dear, come here a moment." Yasuhiro went to her father's office and inside, she saw the friendly boy from a couple of weeks ago, Naegi, dressed in a butler suit next to her father. He smiled at her, a gesture that she gave back.

"You called me father?"

"I did. I hope you remember young Naegi." She nodded and his father smiled "Great! Because I just hired young Naegi to be your personal butler." Her eyes opened a little bit but let her father continue "His duty is to serve you in any way that you may want. He already accepted and can't wait to work here."

Naegi closed his eyes and bowed with a soft smile on his face "Pleasure to meet you again, Lady Taeko. As you heard, I am your personal butler, waiting for your command." Naegi had received some training from an older butler of the Taeko home, to be Yasuhiro butler.

Yasuhiro giggled as she nodded "Well, if that's all father, me and Naegi will take our leave." Her father nodded and Yasuhiro made a motion to Naegi telling him to follow her.

Naegi walked behind Yasuhiro with his hands behind his back. They didn't say a word until they arrived to her room. She opened the door to let them get in and once inside, she sat on her bed while Naegi was in front of her.

"So, Naegi; why did you accept this position?" Yasuhiro asked and Naegi smiled at her.

"My family needs the money, and me accepting this position will give them enough and maybe more. Besides, I enjoyed our last time together Lady Taeko."

She nodded with a small smile adorning her face. "I see. Well, I also enjoyed our last time together. And it seems that we are going to be spending more time next to each other."

"Indeed, we are, Lady Taeko."

She clapped her hands "Well, I would want your opinion on something. What do you think on the name, Celestia Ludenberg?"

***2 Years Later***

"Welcome back, Lady Celes. How was your day at school?" Naegi said as he bowed his head as the former Yasuhiro, came out of the car.

"Nothing out of the extraordinary." Celestia sighed disappointed "All my classmates don't wish to gamble anymore with me, due to them afraid of losing."

"That's a shame. Maybe we could go to the casino and see what happen there." Naegi suggested trying to cheer her up. Something that seemed to work.

"What a wonderful idea, Naegi. Let's prepare ourselves for the trip." Celestia clapped her hands together as Naegi opened the door to her. They walked to her room, where she started to dress herself in one of her gothic lolita outfits. "And tell me Naegi, how was your day at your school?"

Naegi smiled softly at her "The only thing I can say it was special, is that I made a new friend."

This perked Celestia attention "Do tell."

"Had you heard of Maizono Sayaka?"

Celestia nodded "The uprising Idol, if I am not wrong."

Naegi nodded "Indeed. It seems that she is in my same class and for some reason, we became friends." He said and Celestia nodded slowly his face becoming pensative.

"I see..."

Naegi, immediately became worried that something worried his lady. "Is something wrong, Lady Celes? Did I do something wrong?"

Celestia shook her head "No. I was just thinking something. Naegi... can you promise me something?" Naegi nodded with a confused look on his face "Can you promise me... that you will always remain by my side?"

Naegi blinked a little before smiling softly "I, Naegi Makoto, promise you, Celestia Ludenberg, that I will remain serving to your side until the day that you decide to get rid of my services or in the case of my death." He opened his eyes and looked at her red ones "For you, my lady, I would even give my life if it was needed."

Celestia smiled softly at him, as she cupped his face with her hands. "Thank you, my dear Naegi." she stood up and walked to the door. "Now, shall we go?"

Naegi nodded as he followed her, glad that he made her happy once again.

**And done! That was the prologue of 'My Lady'. I hope you enjoyed. Now, I don't know if to skip directly to the killing game or make some chapters before the Tragedy. I am open to suggestions. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy


	2. Chapter 1:Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy

Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 1 of 'My Lady'. First things first; in the last chapter, someone pointed out that I wrote badly some, if not all, the names. After a looking the chapter again, I noticed he was right. So sorry if that ruined the reading a bit. And I don't know what to say, so let's go to the story!**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy**

"Are you excited, Lady Celes?" Makoto asked Celestia as they were inside the limo that take them to their new academy.

Hope's Peak Academy.

A place were students are scouted out by some special talent that they might have. This was the case of both Makoto and Celestia.

Celestia, was accepted and deemed as the Ultimate Gambler while Makoto was Deemed as the Ultimate Butler, both going now to class 78th.

Celestia chuckled lowly "Of course. This is an exciting gamble I am willing to play."

Makoto smiled at her as the limo stopped. Makoto was the first one to get down, going to open the limo door for Celestia and hand her his hand to help her get down. Makoto grabbed both, his and Celestia's bags and walked into the building as the stares of other students were following them.

Makoto was wearing a black tailcoat, with a white shirt and a black tie. He had black pants and black wearing shoes and for a final touch, some white gloves.

Makoto was following Celestia as they arrived to the Main Course building and now, they were heading to their respective dorm.

Makoto walked to his room and opened it with to find a red-haired teen around his age putting music group posters on the wall. Hearing the door open, the teen turned around and grinned at Makoto.

"Hey! Guess you are my roommate. Name's Kuwata Leon. Nice meeting you..." Leon stopped not knowing his new roommate name.

Makoto saw this and smiled at Leon as he bowed slightly. "Greetings, Mr. Leon. My name is Makoto Naegi. Pleasure to meet you."

Leon smirked "Damn, you have some manners, don't ya?"

"Well, as the Ultimate Butler, I should be at least somewhat polite." Makoto said with a small smile "Talking about that, what's your talent Mr. Leon?"

Leon scratched the back of his head "Well... officially I am the Ultimate Baseball Star. But between you and me; I hate baseball." Leon confessed and Makoto tilted his head with interested eyes.

"Do tell."

"I just hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it. What I really want to do is become a musician." Leon grinned at the end making Makoto nod with a smile.

"Then I wish you the best of lucks. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and wait for Lady Celes."

"Lady Celes?" Leon asked confused before smirking "Is she your girlfriend maybe?" He teased and Makoto shook his head.

"I am afraid not. I am her butler, so it is my duty to accompany her at all times." Makoto explained and Leon nodded while scratching his chin.

"So... is she the Ultimate Princess?"

"No."

"Ultimate Millionaire?"

"No."

"Ultimate Snob?"

"Mr. Leon, please refrain yourself of making those comments." Makoto glared at Leon with a cold look making him flinch. He then released a nervous chuckle.

"R-Right! Well, I better go to class and see what hotties are. See ya later, Makoto!" He ran away to the classroom while Makoto waited outside the girl's dorms.

***With Celestia***

Celestia opened the door of her room where he saw a familiar face.

"Sayaka. Fancy meeting you here." Celestia greeted to the idol that is a close friend of Makoto.

Sayaka smiled at her "Celes! What a nice surprise!"

After that small introduction, they didn't exchange more words. Neither girl like each other that much, Sayaka seeing that the way that Celestia treats Makoto isn't fair for all that he does for her, while Celes not trusting the intentions of the idol with Makoto.

"So... why did you got accepted?" Sayaka asked trying to break the awkward silence. She may dislike the girl, but as an idol, she is good hiding her emotions.

Celestia gave her a small smile. "As the Ultimate Gambler. And I am guessing you enter as the Ultimate Idol, am I right?"

Sayaka nodded with a smile "That's right! It seems that you deserve your title." Celestia chuckled as she nodded. After that, silence came back.

"Well, I am done. I'll see you in class, Celes." Sayaka said as she left the room. Celestia nodded and no so long after, she had already placed her things in her room. She walked out expecting to find Makoto waiting for her, and indeed, he was...

Talking with Sayaka...

Makoto noticed her and bowed slightly at her. "Lady Celes, ready to go?"

Celestia nodded as she walked in front of Makoto as he followed her after saying goodbye to Sayaka that stood there watching the two. "It seems that you already know more people here." Celestia said to her butler that chuckled.

"It seems like it. But there is still a lot of time until we graduate, so we can meet all of our classmates." He offered with a smile and Celestia chuckled.

"You are too hopeful. I always like that."

Makoto bowed his head "I am happy to know." he looked in front of him and stopped. "It seems we are here."

Celestia stopped and looked at the door with a plate saying 'Class 78'. Makoto opened the door to her to enter and start their new life as students.

**And done! I know this wasn't a really unique chapter or too long, but it was to show how they got into Hope's Peak and maybe plant for some storylines Pre-Tragedy. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any questions or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the Story.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Sweet, Sweet, Despair.


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet, Sweet, Despair

Chapter 2

**Welcome everybody! Welcome back to chapter 2 of 'My Lady'. Now, I know I messed up with the names. That one is on me. But here I am without any author block, ready to continue this story. And with nothing else to say, let's start this chapter.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 2: Sweet, Sweet, Despair.**

Junko Enoshima, is bored.

Like, she could die of boredom right here, right now.

Her stupid, ugly and even more boring sister Mukuro, was being useless again (What a surprise...) and the so sweet despair that she loves so much is nowhere to be seen.

Aoi was stuffing her face with donuts while Sakura was telling her to go slower too little to no effect.

Toko was stalking Byakuga like every other day (and probably night) while the ultimate progeny tried to ignore her.

Mondo, Chihiro, Kiyotaka and Leon were all talking and hanging together, laughing their guts out. Like the 4 idiots they are.

Hagakure was trying to convince Kirigiri and Sayaka to let him read their future, one ignoring him completely and the other refusing him the most politely she can before... staring with sadness at something?

Okay... this might be interesting.

She followed the line of vision of the idol and saw her objective.

Naegi Makoto, the ultimate butler, pushing away Yamada with his foot, while at the same time, serving tea to Celestia Ludenberg.

Junko grinned, already smelling the despair in the air.

"Upupupu..."

"Junko?" Right! Mukuro and her pudding! Can't plan with an empty stomach!

***Once Junko Finished her Pudding***

"Heeeeeeey, Sayaka! How you doin' girlfriend?" Junko asked Sayaka that snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Junko.

"Hey Junko. Need anything?" She asked as Kirigiri ignored Hagakure to see with what the fashionista wanted now.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, I was wondering why you let Celes get so close to you BF?"

Sayaka quickly went red on the face at the comment "Why you ask that? We both know that they are not dating." Kirigiri said as Junko covered her mouth with a shocked expression.

"Oh! How could I forget? Is that you two looks really cute together." Junko said faking a surprise as Sayaka smiled and looked down.

"You think?"

Junko nodded with a big grin "Yep! And Celes and he aren't a thing. Yet. Sooooo, why don't you try something while you still can?"

The confused look that the idol gave her made her groan. "Look, he is like a puppy. He looks for love and someone to take care of him. Even though he serves everyone in class and helps in others, but that's of the point!"

"I don't-"

"So, what I am saying is, show Naegi, that you care more for him than Celes." Junko said as Kirigiri stood up.

"That is stupid and cruel. Why would anyone do that?" Junko grinned as she pointed to the table where Naegi and Celestia were sat and how Sayaka got close to them making the detective sigh.

"Hey Naegi, how are you?" Naegi turned his head to his close friend and smiled politely at her.

"Lady Maizono. May I help you?" He asked and Sayaka giggled.

"I told you to just call me Sayaka, silly. And I was wondering if you are free for later?" Naegi looked up trying to remember before looking at Celestia that shook her head. She didn't have anything in mind for later so no.

"I don't think so, Sayaka."

Sayaka smiled at him "Well, what you say if we hang out together later on?"

Naegi thought about it before smiling and nodding "Very well. After school sounds good?"

Sayaka nodded as she then left back to the table to tell Kyoko and Junko what went down. Meanwhile, "I hope you don't mind my absence this afternoon, Lady Celes." He said as he bowed and Celestia chuckled.

"Don't worry Naegi. Go and have fun. But for now, do you mind fetching me more tea?"

Naegi nodded as he went to get more tea and Yamada stood up "This sure is interesting! Now Naegi-Dono have two lovers targeting after him! I wonder how this will end!?"

Celestia simply glared at Yamada and started to berate insults to the large boy.

***Later That Day***

Naegi and Sayaka still haven't come back.

School hours ended hours ago and they still haven't arrived back to the dorms. In any other case, Celestia would be fine with waiting a little bit more for her butler, but only this time, it had been almost insufferable with the constant presence of Yamada making innuendos that they escaped together to a better life or Junko persisting that he was cheating on her.

"For the last time, Junko. Naegi and I aren't a couple."

"C'mon! No need to be shy about it! You need to be fierce in a relationship, and you can't allow any other woman take your man!" Junko insisted and Celestia could feel her poker face twitching. How annoying can this woman be!?

They were now in the common room as Naegi and Sayaka entered, both smiling to each other.

Once the butler noticed that Celestia was smiling at him, he immediately got by her side and asked if she needed anything.

It seems things are going fine.

***1 Week Later***

Everything ISN'T going fine.

Ever since Naegi and Sayaka went out together, Sayaka is taking more of the Ultimate Butler time. She comes and talks to him, Naegi offers her tea and food and all nice and things.

Only that because of that, he is leaving Celestia on the side.

She isn't exaggerating. He leaves her alone sometimes in lunch, doesn't help her in class if she doesn't understand something and generally not paying attention like before.

Why? Because Sayaka comes in and takes him away.

She should be happy. He is happy with an old friend of his. What she isn't happy about, is that she is becoming an afterthought.

"Something wrong? Lady Celes?" Naegi asked her as she snapped out of her thoughts. Naegi, noticing she was a little bit saddened, he decided to prepare some of her favorite Royal Milk Tea.

Naegi handed her the liquid in a cup and Celestia after thanking him. She took a small sip and Celestia smiled at him her usual smile "Naegi dear..."

"Yes, Lady Celes?" He asked with a polite smile and expected a compliment he was quite surprised what happened next.

"This taste like shit."

Naegi eyes widen before he chuckled nervously "Pardon, Lady Celes, but I didn't hear well, what did you say?"

Celestia face contorted into rage, as she glared at the butler "I wasn't aware you turned deaf all of the sudden." She said as Naegi gulped "Now hurry and make more! And you better make it good this time!"

"Y-Yes Lady Celes." Naegi said as he hurried out of there to the cafeteria.

After she calmed down, she realized what she said. Well, it was nothing bad. She will just apologize and everything will be just fine.

Right?

***Next Day, Classroom 78****th*******

"What the fuck is this shit!? It tastes like dog shit!" Naegi closed his eyes and sighed as he received some more verbal abuse from Celestia.

"Lady Celes, it is the same tea as always. I don't see what-"

"This ISN'T the same tea as always as you say you dufus! Can you do something right!?"

"Damn, Naegi-chi is really getting it." Hagakure said and Kuwata nodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't look so happy."

And it was true with one simple gesture from Naegi. He took off his white gloves left them on the table and left the class with the simple words saying...

"I quit."

Celestia face turned from angry to confused as she looked around and started to realize what went down. She tried the tea again and indeed, it tasted like usual.

As Celestia started to despair about what happened between she and her long-time friend, she rushed out of the classroom chasing after Naegi.

Junko from her spot, couldn't stop herself from grinning from ear to ear.

'This will be so fun!'

**And done! That was chapter 2 of 'My Lady'. Now, this is some sort of little fun for Junko, trying to break up between Celestia and Naegi. It will last one or two more chapters. I will see that. And yeah, that's it. Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Breakup


	4. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


End file.
